A Woman's Worth
by whitesoeulprince
Summary: Just when I thought bearing your child would make you mine. Men like you won't really see and appreciate a woman's worth. One Day, I'll forget about you Yi Jeong, you'll see, I won't even miss you and someday you're gonna find you might just need me.


"A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person."  
-Mignon McLaughlin

* * *

It's been six months since Ga Eul was married to Yi Jeong. Six months of being with the love of her life. All this time Ga Eul thought it was going to be happy. Yi Jeong told her he loved her and Ga Eul believed in him. She thought when she showed him Eun Jae's supposed to be message, he had already set her free. but She was wrong.

"When you want to forget someone in your life, you have to entirely erase him in your heart." It was Yi Jeong's beloved quotes. But how can Ga Eul know when he completely erased Eun Jae in his life?

It was the day of their marriage, everyone was there, Everyone was all smiles. It was the happiest day of her life. "to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." Ga Eul still remembered exactly how Yi Jeong said it in front of everyone.

But it was all lies. She guessed this is what she would get if marriage wasn't really their choice. Ga Eul got some news that her husband was drinking off and she should go and pick him up. He always did those things to her. Yi Jeong would drink his ass off and then walk home mad and threw things at her. Ga Eul's perseverance won over and she decided to stay with Yi Jeong. Besides, who else would take care of him?

There were times Yi Jeong would ask Ga Eul out, especially when he was in a good mood, but it turns out to be a trip to a club. With him dancing his way with women, Rubbing his body against theirs while Ga Eul sat in a corner drinking an iced tea. One time Ga Eul thought of making him feel guilt. She tried to tell him if he doesn't treat her right, she would leave him.

But he would just laugh and tell her "you know where the exit is". Ga Eul can't find it in her heart to leave him. She loved him. But he was going to much. She thought she was lucky though, throwing things at her was the most severe thing Yi Jeong had done.

When Yi Jeong asked for her, she would gladly give herself to him. For Ga Eul, she was giving her love. For Yi Jeong, it was just supplement to his lust. They would wake up in the morning, Yi Jeong facing his back to her, She would run her arms to him but he would just take it off.

One day, Ga Eul realized she was bearing Yi Jeong's child, The pregnancy test said so. She was so happy to tell Yi Jeong, she gave a call to Jan Di that she was pregnant and her friend congratulated her. Before she went to meet him, Ga Eul paid a visit to the grocery, so she could cook Yi Jeong's favorite dish later. Ga Eul sought the help of her GPS tracker and she knew he was at his studio.

Ga Eul went to his studio and she was surprised to find him and Eun Jae making out. The groceries on her hand fell to the ground. "What are you doing here?" Yi Jeong gave her a stern look. She forced herself to give him a slap. With all of her force, she channeled a big swing and it hit his face. "That's it. I had it with you." Ga Eul ran away. And that was the last time Yi Jeong ever saw her face. He received a divorce letter but he didn't sign it.

Two years went by, and slowly Yi Jeong had lamented that what he had done was wrong. Karma had hit him as Eun Jae married his own brother. He learned the news that he also had a child with Ga Eul. With the help of his friends, he tried to rehabilitate his life. He tried to live far from the city.

Ga Eul had bore their son and she raised him herself. Ga Eul named him Shin Il, Belief, faith, trust and superiority. The traits she had wished Yi Jeong had possessed in him. She worked in a kindergarten by morning and she took care of her son at night. Jan Di was kind enough to take care of Shin Il by morning while she was off to work. Shin Il grew with respect and love for her mother. Ga Eul told him that his father was lost in an accident when he asked for him.

Shin Il had his father's looks and eventhough he had charm, he had kept himself away from people. He was a mommy's boy. One day, Jan Di and Ji Hoo brought him to the park, they were walking when they met a familiar man, Yi Jeong.

"you came here?" Ji Hoo asked Yi Jeong. "Being alone in my house sucks. I need to stroll for a while" Jan Di gave him a smile in respect. "So who's that? Is that your child?" Yi Jeong looked at the boy who embraced Ji Hoo tightly when he saw him. He was scared when he saw Yi Jeong. "ah, about that.. he's.."

"He's my son." Ga Eul approached them, She got Shin Il from Ji Hoo. "Ga Eul-yang. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Ga Eul didn't smile. She still had pain in her. "We should leave you guys first." Ji Hoo said. "Ga Eul, should I bring Shin Il?" Jan Di offered but Ga Eul shook her head. "No need. Anyways, this won't take long"

"so, how have you been?" Yi Jeong asked Ga Eul as they sat on a bench. "I'm fine." She said coldly. "I see you have a son now, you didn't tell me." Shin Il ran around while they were talking. Ga Eul tried to stand and catch him but Yi Jeong held her hand. "Let him play." Ga Eul rolled her eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you married now Ga Eul?" She rolled her eyes again. "How can I re-marry if you didn't return the divorce papers I sent you two years ago." Yi Jeong faced down. "Are you still angry at me?"

"Angry at you? No, Not anymore." Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul's eyes. It was all black. It was different the last time he saw it. The eyes that was full of love and concern was now filled with coldness.

"Still, I want to apologize for what I did." She didn't look at him. "Did you come here to apologize?" Yi Jeong was strucked. He did try to change his ways. It was when Eun Jae left him when he realized who really cared about him. Yi Jeong didn't really know the value of Ga Eul until he lost her.

"Ga Eul, I'm sorry." Yi Jeong knelt down in front of her. She was shocked. "Yi Jeong stand there. You're acting silly." But he persisted. "Ga Eul, I was stupid. I didn't know what I was hurting until you left me."

"It's too late Yi Jeong. Two years to late. As you can see, I have my Shin Il now." She talked as Shin Il came towards her. "Mom, I want Ice cream." Ga Eul tried to smile for her child. "okay baby, Mommy's going to buy you Ice cream later." Shin Il looked at the guy who was adjacent to his mom. "Mom, who is he?"

Ga Eul froze. She wasn't ready for this yet. "oh that, well, he's mommy's… well." She tried to think of the best way to describe him. Clearly not a friend, what was he to her now? He's nothing to her.

"Hi there, do you want some Ice Cream?" Yi Jeong smiled at Shin Il. He replied with a simple nod. "He has his father's eyes." Yi Jeong said. "Maybe I should buy him some Ice cream."

"No. you don't need to" But he insisted. "so, when did you meet his father?" Yi Jeong was trying to be polite as possible. Ga Eul didn't answer. "I guess you're happy now, Good for you. Looks like you're committed and all. Too bad I wasn't the man who gave it to you." Yi Jeong told her. "As you can for me, I'm being punished everyday."

Ga Eul couldn't take it anymore. She tried to tell herself that she would make some changes but the more she changed, one thing remained the same, she still have her love for Yi Jeong. "He- He's your son Yi Jeong."

His eyes almost popped out. "I was supposed to tell you back when I found you with Eun Jae." She almost fell a tear fall from her eyes. Think of that still broke her heart. "I don't know what to say." Yi Jeong felt a slight feeling inside of him. He carried Shin Il and hugged him tight.

"so this means you don't have any man?" Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul and she nodded at him. "so this means I have another chance?" Ga Eul fell straight. "anyways, we're still husband and wife." She didn't answer.

"just so you know Ga Eul, I have kept you in my heart and every hour that we're apart, I always thought of you and how I should apologize for the things I have done to you." He showed her his ring on his finger. "I never wore this off."

Ga Eul's eyes twinkled in a moment. "you shouldn't" but he smiled. "I;m really sorry Ga Eul. I hope you can still find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I already did. It took me a long time but I already forgave you." He smiled. "Hey, I want my Ice cream now." Yi Jeong chuckled. "sure thing baby,"

"By the way Ga Eul, what did you name my son?" Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong "Shin Il"

"Shin Il? That's a nice name." They laughed as they went to the ice cream shop.


End file.
